


I Promise

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Nodrian, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, a lot happens lets go with that, fingering if thats a tag, horny to soft ping pong over here, they agreed dont worry, they're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: Nova gets snowed in with Adrian at his place and it leads to their first time with one another.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I Promise

Adrian twirled Nova, her socks sliding on the kitchen tile of Adrian's apartment. He had invited her over for a small movie night but it was snowing hard out now so she was staying the night. It didn't matter anyways as while the two of them had separate apartments, they tended to crash at one another's place so they kept items at one another's. However, the two of them were looking at an apartment to share and maybe extend their family a bit more. Not necessarily children, Nova didn't think either of them were ready for that, but maybe getting a pet like a cat or dog.

Adrian pulled Nova against his chest, arms wrapped around her tightly. He pressed a kiss to her head but it was far too short and not in the place where Nova wanted it.

She went on her toes and kissed him again, putting an arm around his neck. He smiled against her mouth and picked her up and placing her on the counter.

Things slowly got more heated as his mouth moved to her jawline and then down her neck. Nova pushed him into a chair and settled herself so she was straddling him. Gently, she rocked her hips into his, earning herself a light moan from Adrian against her skin.

"Do you want to just keep going until one of us says stop? We can just go for it." Nova offered.

"Only if that's what you want my star," he told her, pausing to cradle her head in his hand and press a kiss to her head.

"It is what I want."

"Then you can have it."

Nova and Adrian hadn't gone further then losing a shirt when kissing and based on the way Adrian began to undo the drawstring of her pants, she was beginning to find herself wanting to go further then they ever had before.

They were planning on moving in together and begin to really start having a life together so she figured it would be important if they made sure if they were on the same page when it came to their sexual lives. Based on how they had been together since they were 16 and were nearly 20 and spent the nights often at one another's places, most people probably assumed that they were having sex with one another.

Nova never really cared all that much and she didn't feel pressured, but she also couldn't help but feel that if sex was something they both wanted out of their relationship then they should probably begin to hash out that part of their relationship.

Nova's mouth slid down Adrian's jawline and then to his neck. She gently bit down on his skin and then sucked on the spot, resulting in a moan from him. She didn't budge and there would most likely be a hickey there by the morning though it wasn't like he had never done the same to her.

Nova's hands went up his shirt and soon it was on the floor, leaving her free to press kisses across his chest, the tip of her tongue tracing out his tattoos which she knew by heart at this point.

She slowed when she reached the scar on his chest where one of the tattoos had been cut off all those years ago, taking her time. She was always more delicate at that place, partially to guilt and partially to the fear that she would some how hurt him even though it was fully healed and just a scar.

Adrian took her chin in her thumb and angled her eyes to meet his. He must have noticed the guilt weighing on her for it.

"My star it's alright. I'm fine and I love you and there's nothing more to worry about," Adrian reassured.

"Promise?" Nova asked, mumbling it against his lips.

"I promise."

His mouth began to slide down and his hands went to the buttons of her shirt. Both of them were in pajamas, Nova wearing and old and worn button up of his and some shorts while he was in sweats and a t-shirt.

Adrian popped off the first button. And then the second. And then the third. And then the forth. She could feel his lips and tongue working their way down her collarbone and over the tops of her breasts.

Once again, she rolled her hips up on to his which made him kiss her harder and definitely become more and more interested in her as she could feel him hardening against her. 

"Adrian," Nova moaned as she practically melted in his hands.

He smiled and undid more buttons until her shirt fell to the floor, leaving him a little shocked to see her without a bra. Adrian was a little taken aback and she didn't blame him. Every other time he had taken off her shirt when kissing her she had one on.

"You can look and touch," Nova whispered sweetly into his ear before pressing a kiss to his jawline.

Cautiously, Adrian let his eyes and hands and mouth all wander. One hand reached up and cupped a breast before he started gently palming it. His other hand roamed her back and kept her steady while his mouth fell to the other breast, his tongue tracing her nipple.

Nova couldn't help but make noise and she let out a sort of groan or sigh that she had never said before.

She kept rocking her hips into him, feeling him become harder and harder beneath her.

"Nova," he gasped onto her skin.

Adrian reached for her shorts, beginning to tug them off.

"Bedroom. Let's go to your bedroom first," Nova told him, practically speechless, shaking in his arms.

He nodded and went back to kissing her as he picked her up, tossing her shorts to the floor while he carried her to his bedroom. Delicately, he pushed back the sheets and laid her out on the bed and then shut the door, Nova kicking off her socks while he did so only to stand up anyways so she could remove his bottoms.

Before he noticed her, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and tugged at the bow made of the drawstrings. It came undone and she slip her hand beneath his pants to start pushing it down his hips. The second they were on the floor she pulled his boxers down right after.

Adrian's arms wrapped around Nova and she could feel her heart pounding. Her skin grew more and more hot and she might as well have been putty in his hands, loving how his all too familiar muscles pressed into her body from his tight hold.

Adrian was never possessive of her. He wasn't the jealous type and trusted her completely, knowing very well of how much she loved him and of how capable she was. He could certainly be protective here and there but Nova would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She would be lying if she said that she enjoyed the thought of him being a bit controlling in bed. 

Adrian's lips wandered down her neck and his fingers dug into her thighs. Nova couldn't help but want him to do more. She was all his for the taking.

They stumbled towards the bed where Nova fell back, propping herself up on her forearms and watching him. She was certainly enjoying the view and didn't bother to hide it as she let out a low whistle.

"Are you going to take these off too?" She asked in a false sweet voice, gesturing to her underwear which she was beginning to leak through.

Adrian didn't reply and instead moved overtop of her before pinning her down on the bed, hands tightly holding her down by the wrists. Nova gasped as he did so. She had hardly ever seen this side before and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't turned on by it.

"How badly do you want me to take them off?" He whispered before leaving a short kiss just below her ear, teasing her.

Nova's breath hitched but she forced herself out of it. As much as she liked it she wasn't about to let Adrian get the best of her.

She pried one hand free and took his jaw in her hand.

"Why don't you take them off and see for yourself how much pleasure it brings me," she suggested before kissing him slowly.

Adrian grinned against her mouth before he pulled back, standing up once more. His fingers went beneath her waistband but he just played for a moment which frustrated Nova.

She did her best not to lose her temper but she wanted them off and wanted him in her instead.

She only grew more frustrated when she felt his fingers trace out her underwear line and then gently stroked her folds. He no doubt could feel how wet she was becoming, about to spill out.

"Adrian," she whined, voice shaking as she quivered with every stroke. She had never felt like this before and she couldn't tell if she loved or hated how much she was becoming undone by Adrain.

He just laughed and finally began tugging them down. However, he must have been eager to do so, only hiding it for the sake of messing with Nova, as he pulled so hard that he snapped the waistband at the right side of her hip. Sometimes Adrian didn't know his own strength.

Nova could see the embarrassment creep up his face but she found it to be a bit of a turn on and she wasn't about to let him be ashamed either.

"It would be even better if you did that to the other side too," Nova said, smiling wickedly, letting her boyfriend know that she was enjoying it.

Adrian relaxed and broke the band on the other side before slipping her ruined panties from out between her legs and tossing them aside on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He pressed a gentle and slow kiss to each side of her hips and then at her naval, making her shiver with delight. 

While he hadn't let himself look before, he was certainly helping himself now. He drank up the sight of her, his eyes getting caught on the swells of her hips and breasts, then taking in the muscles on her arms and legs. He looked hungry and hungry for her.

Nova didn't think Adrian realized what he was doing as he placed a hand on her pulse point and slid up and over, feeling her skin of her flat stomach before resting at her side below her breasts. He seemed absolutely mesmerized by her and Nova couldn't help but feel the same way about him.

"Great skies you are the most beautiful being in this universe," he said under his breath, clearly wanting every inch of her. Heat in Nova's cheeks and neck flared up at the comment.

Gently, his lips fell to her hands and moved up her arm before hitting her shoulders, then her collarbone, then spots on her chest, and moving down her stomach and body. Nova noticed that he was kissing every scar she had the same way she always kissed the one on his chest.

"Sweet rot I love you so much," Nova told Adrian as he worked down her legs.

"I love you too starlight," he told her, moving up and pressing a kiss to her lips, gentle and sweet. 

Nova wrapped her arms around him. 

"I'm all for you my love," she promised.

"I know. I still can't believe it some days but I know. You're all mine just like I'm all yours," Adrian said, cupping her cheek and giving her the softest look she had ever seen. There was so much love in his eyes and she just hoped her expression matched because she was so very madly in love with him.

Adrian pulled back as she spread her legs wide open for him, taking his hand in hers and placing it over her entrance. Like before, he just teased her, running his thumb down his center to make her squirm and cum onto his fingers.

Finally, he then ever so carefully took two fingers and slid them into her.

Nova squeaked. The feeling was new. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good yet either. It was just new.

"Are you alright starlight?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah it's just.... never had fingers in me before."

"Right. This is new for both of us."

It started to feel good as his thumb rubbed her clit more and his fingers prodded around, another hand reaching to her breast and squeezing it, his thumb rubbing her hardening nipple. She leaned her head back against the bed and moaned, back arching with pleasure.

Sweet rot she was becoming very wet very fast. She could feel it dribbling out of her, onto the bed and down her legs and no doubt over his hands.

Adrian pumped his fingers in and out of her, drawing out way more noise from Nova then she was willing to admit.

After a few moments of Nova practically falling apart, he pull out his fingers and licked them clean. She was still leaking immensely and she could see the fluid still on his hands as he leaned in, pushed her thighs apart, and licked down her folds, making Nova cry out and shake. Adrian only smiled deviously and did it a few more times, tongue petruding in her ever so slightly and cum running down his chin, before he left her as an utter mess on his bed and went to the drawer of his nightstand, opening up a box of condoms. Nova had no idea he had condoms but she was glad that he did though she was already on birth control and neither of them had any STDs or STIs.

Adrian ripped open a package and noticed her curiosity over when he had gotten these.

"I know it sounds weird but I've been ready to be sexually active for a while now I just wasn't sure when you were going to be so I thought it would be best if I was prepared. I know you're on birth control and neither of us can pass something on to the other but I really don't want to risk getting you pregnant at 19 when we don't even share an apartment yet," he explained sheepishly before rolling on the condom. She found it hilarious that this was what made him nervous yet he had the utmost confidence just moments before when he had fingered her and then proceeded to lick her vagina though it was very obvious that he meant it when he said he was ready to have sex with her. He was certainly taking delight in getting her turned on.

"No I get it. I don't want to risk it either. I don't think either of us are ready for that," Nova agreed as she repositioned herself on the bed, giving him a lazy grin.

Adrian joined and placed himself on top. She thrusted her hips up into his, giving him some of the friction she knew he was seeking, smearing sticky and thick fluid on him with every thrust.

She repeated it several times before she flipped them swiftly so she was on top. She didn't necessarily care who was in what position but she figured for her first time it would make things a bit easier for herself.

Nova fell back onto his legs and began stroking his cock with her hands, just to make sure he was as turned on as she was. Her fingers ran down his length slowly at first before she picked up speed, gradually becoming more and more rough.

"Shit Nova," Adrian said through gritted teeth. It didn't take a genius to know that he was more then ready for her to go down on him.

She took his cock in her hands and lined it up with her own entrance, trying to make the process as smooth as possible.

"Wait," she said. 

"Are you okay? We can stop if you don't want this," Adrian told her.

"No I'm completely fine with it. This may sound weird but can you sit up? I think it'll make it easier and less painful for me."

"Whatever makes you most comfortable," he reassured, complying to her terms.

Nova adjusted their position and slowly slid their bodies into place. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it was certainly uncomfortable and she needed a moment to adjust. 

Adrian had patience however.

"Take your time starlight. We have all night," he promised, rubbing her back to help soothe her and pressing a few kisses to her shoulders.

Nova pushed him back on the bed and moved up and down a few times before it began to start to feel good. She was glad Adrian had fingered her before as if he hadn't she wasn't sure if she would be loose enough or turned on enough for it to start to feel better so quickly.

Things began picking up once more as she pressed her hands into his chest and moved her hips up and down in a fluid motion. It felt right, like their bodies were perfect for one another. Made for one another even.

"Nova," Adrian moaned as she began to kiss at his neck as well, one of his hands in her hair and the other at the low of her back so he could hold her steady.

It didn't take very long for him to start to cum and Nova's body was heating up as he moved inside her, thrusting his hips up and down at the same time as she did. But it was their first time so she wasn't surprised that things were happening so quickly nor did she think either of them should be ashamed of it.

Adrian pushed himself into her, Nova sighing with pleasure from his actions though he remained extremely gentle through the whole process, like she was the most precious thing in the world and needed to be kept safe. She could feel herself tightening around him and she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before things were over.

"Nova how close are you to-"

"Very close," she responded before Adrian could finish his sentence, grinding down on him again as her walls pressed down on him.

Directly after, Adrian came, calling out her name in the process and pulling on her hair which she didn't mind. As it happened, the head of his cock hit a spot that sent sparks through her body. She didn't think she could get any tighter but she squeezed around him anyways and held onto Adrian, her nails digging into his chest in such a way that there would no doubt be marks there by the morning.

"My love," Nova cried out as her back arched and her body flamed. Adrian held her hips to steady her, mumbling sweet nothings. She had never felt so good in her life and didn't like that it only lasted for a moment before it passed though she felt amazing after.

Nova fell back on his legs, sliding off him as they both panted. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and she knew that her hair was a mess.

Adrian went and pitched the condom along with her ruined underwear before rejoining her on the bed. She curled up against him as she panted and shook. His body was feverishly warm and she stuck to him thanks to how much sweat was pouring off of themselves. He rested her head on her stomach and wrapped an arm around her gently while she played with his hair.

For their first time, sex with one another had felt pretty good.

Adrian's hand fell to her hip, rubbing her skin gently in a soothing way.

"Do you feel okay? You're not sore or anything like that?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Nova snuggled up against him, appreciating that his first comment was on her well being.

"I'm fine. It hurt a little at first but it didn't hurt later and it doesn't hurt now. That felt pretty amazing," she told him.

"Good. I'm glad. You did a great job too. Great skies you're a dream."

Adrian held her close and pressed a kiss to her stomach.

Nova was glad they had done this. It was just a new experience as a whole and they figured it out along the way and there was nothing wrong with that.

Nova settled her head in the pillows and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"I love you," she told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you too starlight."

"Promise?" She joked.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell a lesbian wrote this based on how much detail went into Nova's experience and the prep work for her vs how Adrian was doing and the actual sex.


End file.
